Agent du temps
by Aresielle
Summary: Crossover entre Harry Potter et la bande dessiné de science fiction Valerian et Laureline. Cette histoire ce passe dans un univers alternatif pour chacune des séries. Ceci est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Severus Snape et un service spatio-temporel clandestin dirigé par Lady Charlotte MacCullough et Lord Seal.
1. Chapter 1 : Premier contact

Premier contact : Lundi 21 juillet 1969, 1h47am.

La première rencontre entre Severus Snape et le Service Spatio-Temporel c'est déroulé une nuit d'été remarquable. Remarquable non pas pour les évènements retransmis en direct sur le vieux poste de radio du salon, mais pour l'apparition soudaine de trois étranges étranger provenant de la cave. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que le petit garçon connaissait. Ni aux sorciers du chemin de traverse qu'il avait pu observer lorsque sa mère l'avait emmené avec elle pour acheter quelques ingrédients pour ces potions, ni aux moldus qu'il croisait tous les jours dans les rues de Cokeworth. Tout juste avaient-ils une vague ressemblance avec les astronautes qu'il avait vus la veille sur le poste de télévision de son amie Lily Evans. Le premier était un homme corpulent d'une cinquantaine d'années, au teint d'ébène, aux tempes grisonnantes et à la voie grave et mélodieuse qui salua chaleureusement son père. Le second était un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année, légèrement plus grand que son père et avec une fine barbe et moustache nettement taillé qui jetait à intervalle régulier des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Le troisième inconnu était une inconnue. A la différence de ces deux compagnons qui était vêtue d'étranges combinaisons blanches, cette dernière était entièrement recouverte d'une armure en métal doré dont on ne pouvait deviner les jointures. Mais le plus étrange chez cette grande femme, si grande aux yeux d'enfant de Severus qu'il se demandait si elle n'était pas en partie géante, était le fait qu'elle semblait posséder quatre yeux qui luisait faiblement dans la pénombre de la pièce.

La soirée avait commencé somme toute de manière normale pour la dernière maison de l'impasse du tisseur. Ses parents, Eileen et Tobias Snape, avaient passé la soirée à se disputer violemment à son propos. Sa mère insistant pour qu'il aille se coucher tôt, comme tous les petits garçons normal de son âge, et son père arguant que tous les petits garçons normal de son âge allait rester éveiller ce soir afin d'assister à la retransmission historique en directe des premiers pas de l'homme sur la lune. Le débat sur ce qui était un comportement normal devenait de plus en plus fréquent entre ces parents. Et leur vue radicalement opposer sur la question ne laissait pas Severus espérer qu'ils parviennent à se mettre d'accord sur ce sujet dans un avenir prochain. Souvent le jeune garçon ce demandait comment ces parents qui venait tout deux de deux mondes totalement différent avait pu finir ensemble. Laissant les deux adultes dans la cuisine décider de ce qui pourrait être considérer normal entre les sortilèges et potions et les avancé technologique due à la science, Severus retourna dans le salon s'assoir au pied du poste de radio qu'il alluma afin de couvrir les cris provenant de l'autre pièce et ouvrit le livre de potion qu'il était en train de lire.

Quelque heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Severus fut tiré brusquement de son état quasi somnolent par un étrange bruit strident provenant de la cave. Le retentissement soudain de ce bruit coupa net la dispute qui durait depuis des heures dans la cuisine et des bruit de pas précipité vers l'arrière de la maison se firent entendre. Intrigué, Severus se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'origine de ce bruit. Apercevant son fils derrière elle Eileen se retourna brusquement vers lui.

" Retourne dans ta chambre. " dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

" Laisse le garçon tranquille Eileen " répliqua Tobias en amenant son fils devant la porte d'une poigne ferme posé sur son épaule.

" Non ! Je refuse que mon fils soit impliquer avec ces ... individus. " Répondit la mère en se plaçant devant son maris.

" Eileen ! Il est plus que temps pour lui qu'il sache. De toute façon il n'a pas le choix, il accomplira son devoir à ma place le moment venu. Les Snape tiennent ce relais spatio-temporel depuis sept générations. Et ni moi ni mon fils ne briseront cette tradition. " Dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

" Non Tobias ! Mon fils est un sorcier, il n'a rien à faire avec ces gens. Ce qu'ils font n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas naturel. On ne doit pas toucher à ce genre de chose. " Severus pouvait voir une certaine peur dans les yeux de sa mère ce qui était troublant considérant qu'elle affichait rarement autre chose qu'un air austère ou de détermination buté.

" Ne soit pas ridicule. Vient ici Severus il y a des gens que tu dois rencontrer. " Contournant sa femme, Tobias ouvris la porte et entraina son fils à sa suite. Sans un mot Severus suivit son père dans les escaliers, lançant un regard désolé à sa mère par-dessus son épaule. Mais l'occasion était trop belle d'enfin découvrir ce qui était caché dans la cave et qui avait bien pu faire ce bruit. Ces parents refusaient toujours qu'il descende en bas.

" Tobias ! " Hésitant quelques secondes Eileen emboita finalement le pas à son maris et son fils et descendit.

Contrairement à ce que Severus avait pu imaginer la pièce était propre, sans aucune trace de poussière au sol et les murs blancs semblaient recouverts de sphères lumineuses. Au centre de la pièce trônait une étrange machine qu'il peinait bien à identifier. La forme ressemblais vaguement à la fusé qu'il avait vue dans le livre d'image de la sœur de Lily mais l'engin était beaucoup plus petit et certains élément semblais tout droit sortie de la série de science-fiction que les sœurs Evans semblaient tant apprécier. Le sommet de l'engin s'ouvrit brusquement avec un bruit de chuintement et le premier passager sortit de l'étrange structure. L'homme corpulent se dirigea vers son père en souriant alors que le second passager s'extirper de la machine.

" Tobias ! Comment vas-tu ? " Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

" Bien et toi. " Répondit le su nommé.

" On fait aller. Mais que vois-je ? Toute ta petite famille est là. " L'homme se déplaça légèrement afin d'observer Severus qui était caché derrière son père.

" Je te présente mon fils Severus. Severus, voici Sun Rae, un vieil ami. " Dit Tobias en poussant son fils devant lui. Severus serra la main de l'homme en murmurant un timide " Enchanter monsieur ". Derrière eux le second voyageur aidait le troisième passager à sortir de l'engin. Dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur la femme métallique Severus ne put détourner le regard, captivé par l'étrange présence qui semblait lire en lui.

" Ah ... Petit, c'est la première fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un comme Kistna n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Sun Rae en remarquant que le jeune garçon avait les yeux fixés sur l'armure doré. " Ne t'inquiète pas, les Wûûrm ont l'air un peu froid mais ils ne mordent pas. Enfin ... pas littéralement. Mais fait quand même attention aux décharges d'énergies. "

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

" Tu te souviens de ma femme Eileen ? " demanda Tobias tout en désignant sa femme qui restait en retrait en bas des escaliers.

" Bien sûr. Madame, mes hommages. " Dit-il. Eileen répondit d'un vague geste de la tête tout en continuant de toiser de manière hostile les trois étrangers.

" Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. " Avança Tobias.

" Non hélas. Je dois me rendre au plus vite avec Jal et Kistna à la base. Ordre de Lady Charlotte. Tu peux nous emmener ? "

Tobias répondit en hochant la tête et fit signe à tout le monde de remonter. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée Severus observa son père et les trois étrangers sortir de la maison et monter dans la vielle voiture. Profitant du départ de son époux Eileen envoya Severus se couché, refusant de répondre aux questions du jeune garçon. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Eileen était sortie, que Tobias pris Severus a part pour lui expliquer ce qu'était la machine dans la cave, ce qu'était le Service Spatio-Temporel et quel était leur rôle en tant que gardien du relai temporel.


	2. Chapter 2 : Second contact

Second contact : 21 Mars 1979, 9h27 am

Le second contact entre Severus et le service spatio temporel se fit lors de l'enterrement de son père. Dans un cimetière désert et sous une pluie battante. Alors que le jeune homme aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'au milieu de moldus.

La pluie tombait drue en cette froide matinée de printemps. Le cimetière était quasiment vide, les rares visiteurs encore présent se pressant vers la sortie de ce lieux déprimant. Severus se tenait seul au pied de la tombe fraichement refermé de son père. Eileen, sa mère, ne s'était même pas déplacé pour l'évènement. Laissant la charge d'organiser l'enterrement à son fils de 19 ans.

Le regard vide et indifférant, il fixait la pierre tombale. Les derniers amis de son père avaient quitté les lieux depuis plus d'une heure pour rejoindre leur repère habituel au pub. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Faisant volte-face Severus toisa le vieil homme bedonnant à la petite moustache blanche qui venait de le surprendre.

« Severus je présume ? » Demanda l'inconnu. Suspicieux, Severus recula d'un pas et décroisa les bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me présente. Je suis Monsieur Albert. Je travaille pour Lady Charlotte et Lord Seal. Je suis venus vous présentez leur plus sincère condoléance pour la perte de votre père. » Tout en parlant le vieil homme retira son chapeau et fixa le jeune sorcier. Le regard calme et pénétrant du moldus, rappelant étrangement celui Dumbledore, fit monter une colère irrépressible en Severus.

« Comment osez-vous. Si vous et vos employeurs ne l'aviez pas envoyé à la houillère rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Explosa-t-il.

Tentant d'apaiser la situation monsieur Albert s'éloigna du jeune homme de quelques pas.

« Je comprends votre douleur, l'incident avec le schniarfeur était … »

« Ma douleur ? » Dit Severus en coupant la parole au vieil homme. « Il n'était plus rien pour moi depuis le moment où j'ai refusé d'entrer dans votre petit monde de secret ! » Tentant de contrôler sa rage, Severus se tourna vers la tombe de son père.

Le vieil homme pris soudain un air plus grave et avança quelques pas vers Severus. « Je comprends votre colère néanmoins nous devons parlez de … »

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » Furieux, Severus se retourna, sa baguette à la main. « Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ou vos patrons. Laissez-nous tranquille. Ni ma mère ni moi ne voulons avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec des moldus de votre espèce. » Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Un sourire triste aux lèvres le vieil homme sembla accepter sa défaite et prendre le chemin vers la sortie du cimetière. « Je vois. » Après quelques pas il se retourna à nouveau vers Severus et ajouta. « Néanmoins sachez que si un jour vous chercher de l'aide notre organisation vous ouvrira ces portes. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire afin d'honorer notre dette envers votre père. » Sur ces dernières paroles le vieil homme repris son chemin. Severus le regarda partir, fixant le sentier par lequel l'étranger avait disparus avant de quitter ce lieu à son tour dans un discret pop.


End file.
